


The New Hen House

by dana_katherine_sculder, Gingerstorm101



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Boredom, F/M, Humour, Post-Episode: s09e19-20 The Truth, Unemployed, bored fox mulder, carpenter - Freeform, coming home to a surprise, farm animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_katherine_sculder/pseuds/dana_katherine_sculder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerstorm101/pseuds/Gingerstorm101
Summary: Mulder gets bored while Scully is at work.





	The New Hen House

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspiration after a post on Facebook.

_ Tap tap… taptaptap… tap tap taptap… _

His pencil bounced off his desk, his mind bored of watching the same shows day in and day out. One could only watch so much of  _ The Price is Right _ and the daytime reruns of the  _ History Channel _ , but even those have turned into reality tv shows. He needs to do something, some kind of project. A new project.

Spinning around in his office chair, he looks around the room. After being unemployed for the last five years, most of his projects from the X-Files were complete. Hell, he even raised some chicks to give him something to do in the morning while Scully was at work. And it worked for some time. He built everything that they needed, even an automatic water dispenser so they would always have water. All he had to do was feed them and collect the eggs. Something even Scully admitted was worth housing the hens for after doubting him last year.

But after months of updating the hen house, he couldn’t find any more improvements to be done on it.

Spinning again in his chair, he looks around the room for an idea, any idea. Then his chair stops, the poster on his wall giving him quite possibly the best idea he’s had in months.

_ I know what I’m going to do today, _ He thinks to himself with a smirk.

***

When Scully arrives home from work late that evening, she expected Mulders pickup truck to be parked beside the house where it’s sat for the last four years every night when she got home from work. But today was different. The truck is missing.

Making her way up the steps to the front door, she finds it locked, something only Mulder would do if he were out, or in the back of the house. Taking her chances, she walks around to the side of the house to their large backyard. What she found floored her.

“Mulder!” She calls, placing her briefcase on the back steps. The man in question pops his head of of the back of what she thinks is their hen house.

“Yes dear?”

“Wha- what are you doing?”

“Finishing up the new chicken coop.” He said matter-of-factly. “Do you like it?”

She walks around it, taking it in. “I don’t know what to say.” What  _ could _ she say to such a thing? Maybe living in the middle of nowhere was a good idea after all. “You built this all while I was at work?” She can’t take her eyes off it.

“Mhm! I even got it to light up!” With the flip of a switch, a rope of lights came on, illuminating the darkening ground around them.

“Oh… Wow.” She didn’t sound enthusiastic about the new hen house, and honestly, she wasn’t trying to. She was tired from being at work, and starving too. “Um, Mulder, by any chance did you make any dinner while working on your… project?” She asks, not taking her eyes off the house before her.

“No,” She rolls her eyes. “But I did pick you up a salad and a couple of those pollen yogurt things that you love so much while I was in town.”

She smiles, regretting the eye roll instantly. Her Mulder did remember about her while he was engrossed in one of his obsessions. “Thank you.” She turns around, heading for the house and her awaited dinner. She is flabbergasted.

There was a UFO in her backyard.


End file.
